1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-231077 discloses a connector with a housing that has a cavity, a terminal fitting inserted into the cavity and a retainer mounted on the front of the housing. A locking lance projects forward at an inner surface of the cavity of the housing and locks the properly inserted terminal fitting in the cavity. The retainer initially is at a partial locking position where the terminal fitting can be inserted into the cavity. However, the retainer can be moved to a full locking position where part of the retainer enters a deformation space for the locking lance. Thus, the retainer at the full locking position prevents deformation of the locking lance, thereby doubly locking the terminal fitting. The locking lance is left resiliently deformed if the terminal fitting is not inserted sufficiently into the cavity. Hence, the retainer contacts the leading end of the locking lance and cannot move to the full locking position. As a result, an insufficiently inserted state of the terminal fitting can be detected based on whether or not the retainer can be moved. The retainer can be retracted from the deformation space. A jig then can be inserted into the deformation space and can press the leading end of the locking lance down into the deformation space for releasing a locked state between the locking lance and the terminal fitting.
The jig is brought into contact with a leading end of the locking lance of the above-described connector to release the locked state of the terminal fitting and the retainer contacts the leading end of the locking lance when the terminal fitting is inserted insufficiently. The jig and the retainer contact the same position on the leading end of the locking lance. Thus, for example, the retainer may collide with and damage the leading end of the locking lance. The jig then may be unable to catch the damaged leading end of the locking lance properly for releasing the locked state between the locking lance and the terminal fitting. On the other hand, the jig may collide with and damage the leading end portion of the locking lance. As a result, the retainer may not properly contact the damaged leading end portion of the locking lance and may be unable to detect the insufficiently inserted state of the terminal fitting.
The invention was completed in view of the above and an object thereof is to assure a function of detecting an insufficiently inserted state of a terminal fitting and a function of releasing a locked state between a locking lance and the terminal fitting.